Operation: Kuro's Family Reunification
by GalaxythePonderling
Summary: *sequel* After the previous struggle with them, Kuro altered her opinion of the hosts. She is now working with them on a new project that will benefit the hosts and herself. However, the looming, watchful eye of her older brother becomes a greater threat. The hosts are on a mission to bring her family back together, but how will they be able to help her if she hides her issues?
1. Chapter 1

_Please note: this is a sequel. If you have not read "Operation Kuro" I suggest you go read that first. Now, "Operation Kuro" readers, I present to you: "Operation: Kuro's Family Reunification!" Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Perks of Having Friends

"A dating game? That's what you had in mind?" I ask the spectacled boy opposite me. I am a little more surprised than I should be.

"Well yes. An otome game would be most appropriate considering we are a host club." Kyoya explains slowly. I feel like an idiot. That was so obvious! Of course, this is the first time we've discussed this since we made the decision to do this a week ago.

A week ago…it seems like forever ago. Last Friday we decided that the previous contract I was under was null and void. Instead of one party or the other becoming unhappy, we came up with a solution to benefit both parties. Kyoya and I are trying to create a game for the Host Club using my family's video game company. This would provide sales for both the Host Club and Kurosawa Games.

Throughout this past week I'd only seen the hosts a few times; with the exception of the twins and Haruhi, since they're in my class. Beginning Monday, the twins have been sitting with me at lunch. The little secluded table my best friend Yukiko and I sit at has gotten a little cramped, but I don't really mind. After I took the chance to get to know the Hitachiin twins, I found out I like to hang out with them. Hikaru can be a little bit of a pain, but because Kaoru is always there with him, it's not too much of problem. The only times I've seen the other hosts this past week were the two times the Hitachiins dragged me to Music Room #3 to show off their cosplay outfits.

Cosplay outfits…that gives me an idea. "Hey Kyoya, you guys cosplay a lot, right?"

"Well, I suppose you could call it that." He pushes up his glasses.

"What if we incorporated some of them into the game?" I make the suggestion, not completely confident in it. What do I know about dating simulation games?

"That could be interesting." Kyoya contemplates the notion. From what I imagine, he's likely weighing the pros and cons, and trying to figure out how that would affect sales. A few seconds later, however, the floor of the music room starts to rise in a thick pillar. On top of the rotating pillar stands a girl in a dramatic pose. "Ohohohohohoho!" She laughs in a way that screams "idiot!" She has strawberry brown, long hair, with bangs framing her face. A large pink bow bursts from her head. She wears a girls' Ouran uniform and a superior expression.

"It sounds like you two need an expert! Well you're in luck, 'cause otome games and cosplay are two of my greatest loves! Besides Haurhi, of course!" The girl clasps her hands together, pulls them to her cheek, and pops one of her legs. "I've always wanted to create an otome game with my favorite hosts! Now- " The girl rambles on about a multitude of things I don't understand.

Instead of listening to her, however, I ask Kyoya, "Who is this girl?"

He sighs and pushes up his glasses, "This is Renge Houshakuji. She's our manager. Isn't she in your class?"

"I don't know, she could be. I don't really pay attention to most of my classmates. Wait, did you say manager? I didn't know you guys had a manager."

"Yes, she self-appointed herself," Kyoya clarifies. I couldn't tell for sure, but it sounded like the topic annoyed him.

"Wait! You're making a game?!" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. I just noticed the guests that were now surrounding us. Likely, they heard Renge and came over to see what the fuss was about. They all wore identical, eager expressions.

Kyoya put on a pleasant face. "Why, yes we are! We were going to keep it a surprise for later, but I suppose it's all right that you know now. Miss Kurosawa here is helping us out."

I quickly shoot Kyoya an acidic look before I turn to smile at the guests. Just beyond the girls (all of whom surrounded us now) I notice the rest of the hosts.

"I didn't know you were into dating games, Kuro." Some of the guests, who for some reason knew my nickname, tell me.

I immediately go to correct them. "Actually, I'm not really. I've never played one before. I just thought it might be helpful. My family's company doesn't make these kinds of games, but we're trying this to see if it will bring in more customers." Okay, I fibbed a little. But, I felt it was necessary.

The girls start asking me questions all at once. It's getting overwhelming. I don't think I've ever been surrounded by this many people before. My cheeks go red from the attention. I can feel my anger rising. I have to keep it under control, so as not to scare away customers. My cheeks are no longer red from embarrassment, but instead from anger. I'm about to blow.

"Excuse us, ladies! We don't mean to interrupt or anything, but club hours are ending soon. We wouldn't want you to lose too much time with your favorite hosts. So, let's move away from dear Kuro." The twins step in front of me. They wave the guests away from me. They turn to face me, with identical, concerned expressions on their faces.

"You okay there, Kuro?" Kaoru has a strange and unfamiliar look on his face.

"I'm all right now. Thank you." Honestly, I was still a little heated.

"But of course. How could we let you scare away our customers?" Both of the twins wear teasing expressions.

"Well, I'd better get going before I get yelled at." I try to make an excuse to leave so I can actually cool my head.

"Yelled at?" They ask quizzically, tilting their heads in the same direction.

"Nothing," I reply, realizing my mistake. I still haven't told them about my whole situation with my older brother Ichirou.

"…Okay. Hey do you want to do something this weekend? We could go do karaoke again." I recall last weekend's karaoke experience. The twins made too big of a deal out of me being able to sing.

"I'd rather not. Could we do something else?"

"Can we come over to your place? We'd like to see where you live." They smile mischievously at the suggestion.

I think of Ichirou. I don't want him to know I've got more friends. He could potentially hurt them to get at me. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then you could come over to our house and we could play games."

"That sounds better. I'll discuss it with you guys later." I really only want to be alone at the moment.

I grab my bag and walk away after waving to the twins. Kyoya had left the table a while ago during the craziness. I can see him waiting for me at the door.

"I suppose we could discuss this more on Monday?" He poses the question as if asking if I can be here.

"Yes, though I can think about this over the weekend as well. I'll send you an email of any ideas I come up with."

"That will be excellent, thank you. I suppose we will see you on Monday then, Miss Kurosawa."

I'm pretty sure he keeps calling me that just to get on my nerves. I bid him farewell and make my exit. I don't feel like waiting for Yuki today. I just want to get home. That was too many people and too much attention at one time.

I got maybe two hundred feet from the school before I was stopped. I heard two voices from behind me simultaneously call out. "Kuro! Wait up!"

I stop to let the twins catch up to me. I'm still not in the best mood, but recent events have motivated me to not be as rude towards others. The twins catch up to me, panting slightly. I turn to face them.

"Before you say anything, we know you said that we'll talk later," Hikaru cut me off before I could open my mouth.

"But we wanted to go ahead and work out some plans," Kaoru finishes in slight hesitation, almost like he changed what he was going to say.

I sigh. "Well all right, but let's walk while we do so." We start walking away from the school again. The twins position themselves on either side of me.

"So, when do you think you can come over?" They ask me to get the conversation started.

I take a moment to think of a good time. "Um, I can probably make it over sometime after lunch tomorrow."

"Okay! That's good with us!" they say excitedly.

"So…why couldn't we do this over text?" I ask them.

"Oh, no reason really," Hikaru says.

"We just felt like talking to you in person," Kaoru adds on. I glance at each of them suspiciously. Both of them are wearing matching grins. I feel like they're up to something, or at least hiding something.

It doesn't feel like that long before we make it to my house. "Okay, well this is my stop, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Aww! Can't we at least come in since we're all ready here?" they ask. They're really pushing it.

"I don't think so. Bye." I try to walk away.

"Aww! Please?" I hear them whine behind me.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder. "Shouldn't you guys get home too?"

"We're not in a hurry," they state matter-of-factly.

"Isn't your family waiting for you?" I try.

"Our parents are on a business trip." They shrug. "Why are you so insistent on not letting us in?"

"Because I've got stuff to do!" I lie. Without realizing it, I am completely turned back around and facing them.

"Wow. And here we thought you were good at acting."

"Wha-"

"C'mon! We just want a quick peek!"

"Fine! One small look and then you guys go home!" They wear victorious expressions as I lead them up to the door. I unlock it and let them in. I let them look around the entrance hall for a minute. "There you go, you got your peek. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I try to push them back towards the door.

"But, can't we meet your family first?"

"Maybe some other time." I finally get them in front of the door.

Before I can get my hand on the handle, however, the door opens from the other side. Standing on the other side is the very person I wanted to avoid.

My older brother Ichirou puts on a fake smile when he spots the twins behind me. "Kohaku, I see you have guests. That's very rare indeed. Why don't you introduce us?"

I grit my teeth a little. "Guys, this is my older brother, Ichirou. Ichirou, these are my classmates the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were just leaving." I gesture towards the door.

"Alright, alright. We'll see you tomorrow, Kuro." They begin to walk down the front steps.

Ichirou looks quizzically after them. "Excuse me. What do you mean you'll see her tomorrow?" The twins stop and look back at us.

As they are about to reply, I answer in their place. "We have plans to meet up tomorrow to work on something."

"You'll need to cancel then."

"What?!" I ask. I can't believe he's going this far in front of other people.

"It would seem you have forgotten, _little sister_ , of our family plans."

"What plans?"

"Don't you remember? Father's parents are coming over tomorrow."

My eyes widen as I remember. "Shit!" I notice the twins are still standing on the steps; awkwardly, might I add. "Guys-" I turn to them to apologize, but they stop me.

"It's okay, Kuro. We'll find another time to hang out."

"Thanks. I'll probably see you on Monday then." I wave to them from the door.

After they're gone, I head upstairs. Ichirou is right behind me. "You might want to remedy your attitude before tomorrow, Kohaku," he tells me rather harshly.

I ignore him and continue towards my room.

"Don't you dare ignore me, girl!"

I sigh and raise my hand. "Noted." I'm too tired and fed up with people to really get angry. I hurry the last couple of feet to my room. Once I'm inside, I lock the door behind me. I toss my school things on the floor, and belly flop on my bed. I pull out my phone to text the twins.

 _I'm sorry I introduced you guys as classmates. Because it was Ichirou, I thought it better that he didn't know you guys are my friends._

They texted back quickly. _It's cool, Kuro._ Kaoru said.

 _He practically radiated in an evil aura, so I guess it's understandable._ Hikaru replied.

 _Thanks guys._

 _For what?_

Before I could think about it, I reply: _For being my friends._

* * *

… _Okay, I hope that sunk in enough. Now, I do hope that was enjoyable. I know I enjoyed writing it; especially that scene at the end. ;) So, what do you think? Please leave your thoughts in the review box! I'd especially like any critic you might have! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm. So. Sorry. I know this chapter took forever! I got stuck in several places and it took a while to figure out what else to do with this chapter. Not to mention, it's a little longer than what I normally write. So I'll stop talking now so you can actually read it._

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Business

I groan in annoyance as a maid brings in my outfit for the day. It's a simple dress that has a sophisticated cut. The color is that of a turquoise ocean. It's a pretty dress, but the problem I have with it is that it _is_ a dress. However, I can't complain and I have to wear it. Likely, Ichirou was the one who picked out the dress. If I don't wear it, I'll be in big trouble; both with Ichirou and my grandparents.

My grandparents are the entire reason I have to dress up today. They come to visit us every once and a while, but they mainly stay at their country residence nowadays. They are quite modern people, but they are still proper. If I dressed as I normally do then they would be offended and see it as a sign of disrespect. My main reason for cooperating is so that I stay in their good graces. I'll have a better chance at inheriting the company if they have a positive opinion of me.

They are the ones who would have to approve of me as heir. My parents hold some sway over them, but not a tremendous amount. It's also more my dad who they trust. They never fully approved of my mom, therefore that's why she is not officially a business partner with my dad. In reality they work on equal footing, but that partnership isn't officially recognized. Not even Ichirou acknowledges it, which I guess really isn't that surprising.

After I dress in the soft blue fabric and put on stockings, shoes, and simple jewelry, a maid pulls the majority of my long, black hair back into a tight bun. She then straightens out my bangs and makes them look nicer than the usual mess that frames my face. I replace my glasses on my face and head downstairs. I line up with my parents and brothers. All of our house staff members are lined up behind us.

The front doors open and my grandparents step in. They analyze the entrance hall and then rest their gaze upon the five of us. My dad stands on the far right. Next to him stands Jirou. I am in the center, with Ichirou and my mother on my left. They scrutinize each one of us, likely looking for something to criticize. We all bow to them.

"Ryota," my grandmother addresses my father, "I see the children are growing up nicely."

"Ayako," my grandfather turns everyone's attention to my mother, "you look…lovely…as always." Both of my grandparents speak stiffly. My parents bow again.

"Mother, father, it is always a pleasure to see you again," my father addresses them politely. We all greet them pleasantly and retire to the family room.

My brothers and I all sit together, my parents sit by each other. My grandparents sit likewise. It is silent in the room for the several minutes. These get-togethers with my father's parents were always awkward and uncomfortable.

"Kohaku, Jirou, how are you two doing in school?" My grandfather finally speaks up and breaks the silence.

Jirou speaks before I can. "I'm doing well. I'm among the top of my class."

"I, as well, am in the top of my class," I add on.

"Good," my grandmother at least seems satisfied. "Ichirou, you are still studying to succeed the company, I presume? How is that going?"

"It is going well. I still have some more skills to learn, but I will be ready when the time comes," Ichirou answers professionally. I have to stifle a laugh. He has a lot to learn actually. Most of which is about our products themselves.

"Good for you, dear," my grandmother seems to be pleased with his response. Nope, no favoritism there.

Before any more conversation can be made, a member of the staff enters the room. "Excuse the interruption, but Miss Kohaku, there are two boys at the door asking to see you. Would you like me to let them in or send them away?"

I'm sure my surprise is showing on my face. "Uh, did they tell you who they are?"

"They said their names are Suoh and Ootori."

If my shock wasn't evident before, it certainly was now. I have to keep my cool, though. It is likely best for me to see them, considering Tamaki is…Tamaki. "I'll take care of them myself," I get up and turn to my family. "This shouldn't take long. If you'll excuse me." I bow my head slightly and stride out of the room. I make it to the entrance hall and see Kyoya standing there calmly while Tamaki is roaming around looking at everything.

When they notice me, their eyes widen. Kyoya's eyes only widened slightly while Tamaki's looked to be as big as saucers. "Yes, yes, I'm wearing a dress. Now, look. My grandparents are here right now, so whatever you need it will have to wait. Goodbye."

Tamaki looks disappointed and curious at the same time. "I would love to meet your family, since we're here. You know, just really quick before we go." He gives me a pleading look. Kyoya looks indifferent.

"I'm sorry, but that is not an option today. Look, I need to stay on my grandparents' good side." I start to hiss at them a little.

Now Tamaki looks confused. "Are you not on their good side?"

I sigh. "I am, but if I lose my cool it's over for me. I will be cast aside." My hissing is getting a little more aggressive.

Now Tamaki's eyes widen in understanding. Or maybe at something he's seeing. Kyoya, too, looks behind me. Before I can turn to see what it they're looking at, I hear a cold voice behind me. " _Dear sister_ , why are you taking so long to send away your visitors? Is there a problem?"

I swiftly turn around to face Ichirou. "Not exactly, they were just leaving." I emphasize the last word as a hint to my two visitors.

"Kohaku! Why are you being so rude to these two boys? They seem to be quite respectable. You should have invited them in instead." I then notice my grandmother come up next to Ichirou. "That would be the proper, ladylike thing to do."

My face is starting to heat up. My head feels like it is swelling. I try to keep on to my calm, but it is slipping fast. Shakily, I say, "Yes, grandmother." I clench my jaw.

My grandmother then turns to Kyoya and Tamaki. "I am so sorry you had to see that, boys. Please, why don't you come in and join us?" She beckons them to come down the hall with her.

"We will be right along, grandmother. I would like to have a few words with my sister," Ichirou motions for her to lead the two hosts back to everyone else.

"All right, but please do not take too long." Our grandmother leads the way to the family room. Tamaki and Kyoya follow after her. Ichirou turns on me.

* * *

As Tamaki follows Kohaku's grandmother down the hallway, Kyoya lingers a little. He focuses his attention on what he left behind him. He hears Kohaku's brother hissing insults and injuries at Kohaku. Kyoya stops to try and hear more clearly.

"You stupid little bitch! Are you trying to tarnish this family?! I told you to adjust your attitude! Were you truly not listening to me?! You might not care much about this, but there are those of us who are trying to get somewhere in life! Don't ruin this for me! Or for Jirou!" The older sibling holds a dangerous amount of venom in his voice.

"Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?! Don't you dare bring Jirou into this! I can see what you're doing. You're trying to make me feel guilty. Well it's not working. You don't seem to understand what I want at all!" The younger sibling speaks with defiance.

"It's not working? Is that because you're a heartless, little beast?" The older Kurosawa taunts at the younger.

"I'm not the one who's heartless. You're the selfish bastard here!" The younger Kurosawa corrects the elder's mistake; which, in itself, was a mistake on her part.

The sharp sound of skin hitting skin rings through the entrance hall. All is quiet.

Kyoya decides this is a good time to catch up to Tamaki before he's discovered eavesdropping. He quickly finds his friend by the sound of his flamboyant voice.

* * *

"So you're Tamaki Suoh. I hear that it's your club Kohaku is helping out. How's that going?" As I walk in behind Ichriou, I hear my mother conversing with Tamaki.

"Actually, Kyoya is the one who has been working with her." Tamaki directs the conversation to his friend.

"Yes, I have. We have made some progress, however we are still in the early stages of brainstorming. I do feel, however, that this game will be quite the success." Kyoya picks up the conversation and reports our progress on the game. I return to my seat next to Jirou. Ichirou sits on Jirou's other side. I take a deep breath and release it. My cheek still stings from where Ichirou's palm made contact with it. Thankfully, my bangs cover most of the irritated skin.

My grandfather raises an eyebrow. "I am sorry, but it seems we are out of loop. Could you please explain what you are discussing?" He questions Kyoya.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you wouldn't know. I apologize," Kyoya begins. "The club that Suoh and I are a part of is joining forces with Kurosawa Games. Your granddaughter and I are working on creating a game to benefit both our club and Kurosawa Games. The profits gained will be split evenly among the two parties. In addition, Kurosawa Games will have a new genre of games that will bring in a new audience. This will thus boost profits." Kyoya finishes his explanation with the air of a professional businessman.

"Ah. I see," my grandmother responds without a hint of any emotion. "Let's hope it goes well."

The room sits in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Then my father breaks the silence. "Mr. Suoh, your father is the chairman at the school, is he not?"

Tamaki snaps to attention. "Yes, he is."

"Do you get to see him often during the day?" My father asks Tamaki curiously.

"No, I don't." Tamaki scratches the back of his head.

"Oh. That's unfortunate. I see Ichirou some as he's training at the company headquarters, but wish I could see Kohaku and Jirou more often." My father's eyes soften. He gives a sad smile. I didn't realize he felt so strongly about the topic.

Tamaki looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kyoya checked the watch on his wrist.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we do need to leave. I apologize for intruding on your hospitality for so long." Kyoya gets up and bows to my parents and then my grandparents. Tamaki quickly does the same. "It was good to see you again," Kyoya tells my parents and turns to my grandparents, "and it was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa."

"It was lovely to meet all of you!" Tamaki cheerily tells my family.

We all stand up and bid them farewell. "I trust we will see you on Monday, Miss Kurosawa?" Kyoya asks me in his way out. I nod to him. "Ah, good. Have a good weekend."

* * *

"Kyoya, what did you think of her family?" Tamaki asks his friend as they ride back to Suoh Mansion #2.

"Well her parents and little brother seem nice, but I'd worry more about her older brother and grandparents. Just so you know, Ichirou Kurosawa is pretty awful. He uses threats, guilt, and physical and verbal abuse to get his way," Kyoya explains calmly to Tamaki.

"WHAT?! He's that much of a monster?! Kyoya, we have to do something!" Tamaki starts to panic.

Kyoya gives Tamaki a displeased look. "We? Tamaki, you're the idiot who wanted to help her in the first place. Personally, I don't think it's any of our business."

Tamaki looks shocked and hurt. "But of course it's our business! It's our job as the Host Club to make every girl happy! If her family is what's causing Kuro to be in pain, then we will most definitely interfere! Her family seems so broken, so we must put it back together!"

Kyoya sighs. "Do what you will."

"Oh! That means we have to bring the rest of the club in on this too! Operation Kuro wasn't working out, so maybe our new strategy will be…" Tamaki stops for a second to think. Then he brightens up and suggests, "Operation: Kuro's Family Reunification!"

Kyoya releases a little chuckle and mumbles, "I'm surprised you could come up with such a big word." Tamaki doesn't hear him and sparkles in his own brilliance. Kyoya sighs again.

* * *

After my family and I bid each other goodnight (my grandparents are staying in one of our guest rooms), I lie on my bed and text the twins. _So, what did you guys end up doing today?_

They text back fairly quickly. Hikaru, of course, is the first to respond. _Not much. We were actually really bored._

Then Kaoru adds on, _We tried to play some games, but…they got really boring for some reason. How was your day with your grandparents?_

 _Painful. They were cruel as usual. Oh, and Kyoya and Tamaki showed up ._ I text back.

 _What were they_ , starts Hikaru.

 _Doing there?_ Kaoru finishes.

 _I have no clue. I'm going to find out on Monday, though._ I sigh as I think about it.

 _We can do a little investigating of our own, if you'd like._ Kaoru offers.

 _Thanks, but I'll take care of it myself._

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya. Why were you and the boss at Kuro's house?" Kaoru asks as soon as Kyoya picks up the phone.

The twins can hear Kyoya sigh through the speaker. "Tamaki dragged me there because he didn't want to go alone. If you want to know, you can ask him. However, he's going to tell you on Monday. You two might want to be at school early. He'll likely call a meeting."

Hikaru furrows his brow. "Why can't you just tell us? We called you so we would get a logical answer." Hikaru spits out the words in his annoyed state.

Kyoya sighs again. "I can't tell you because I don't completely understand his motives myself."

"Well, you're no help," both the Hitachiins say simultaneously as they hang up. Kaoru tosses his phone on a nearby cushion.

Kaoru tries to keep his voice steady as he asks, "Hikaru, do you think Kuro's okay? Her brother seems pretty awful and she doesn't seem to think very highly of her grandparents. I'm worried about her."

"How could I know? But Kaoru, we've known her for a little over two weeks. Why are you so concerned about her?" Hikaru questions his brother, confused.

Kaoru is silent for a few seconds. Then he sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know."

* * *

 _Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a couple of liars on our hands. So, what do you guys think of "OKFR" so far? I hope you're enjoying it and that it's better than "O.K." I also want to apologize to you "Errand Boy" readers. I'm having even more trouble with writing it than I am this fic. I know what I want to happen, but it's all of the little things in between the big events that I'm having problems with. Well, I hope I'll have that chapter finished soon. I also apologize for not even uploading one extra chapter yet. I had decided to completely redo the chapters that I had all ready written, so that will be awhile too. In good news, I have several new story ideas, one of which is another Ouran one. I've been working with it for a while and hopefully will release that once I finish the first chapter. That's it for updates! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review box! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I heard a plea, and got this out as fast as I could! I'm so sorry it's been so long! A combination of school and lack of inspiration delayed me. I'll try to get the next one out sooner, but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets?

"Well, Kyoya was right about one thing. The boss did call an extra meeting." Kaoru yawns as he comments to his brother.

"Yeah, but why'd it have to be so early?" Hikaru yawns as well.

"Who knows?" Kaoru shrugs. The twins are walking to Music Room #3 to meet up with the rest of the hosts. They make it to their destination, yawning the whole way. Kyoya and Haruhi are the only other hosts in the room. The twins sit on either side of Haruhi as they wait for the other three hosts.

A few minutes pass before the door opens and Honey and Mori walk in. Honey yawns. "Good morning, everyone. Does anyone know why we're meeting so early?"

The twins, with annoyed looks on their faces, curtly answer, "We think it has to do with why Milord and Kyoya went to Kuro's house this weekend."

"Kyo-chan, you and Tama-chan went to Kuro-chan's house?" Honey questioned Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Yes we did. I think Tamaki should explain, considering it was his idea."

"Speaking of," Haruhi piped in, "where is Tamaki-senpai? He's the one who called this meeting, isn't he?"

As if summoned by Haruhi's words, Tamaki bursts through the doors of the music room. Haruhi rolls her eyes. "Is everyone here?!" Tamaki pants out his question.

"Yeah, _we're_ all here boss. _You're_ the only one who was missing for this meeting _you_ called." The twins tell Tamaki with all the venom they can muster.

Tamaki looks to the floor. "Oh, sorry. Something came up unexpectedly."

"Did you happen to forget to set your alarm?" Kyoya asks without looking up from his notebook.

"N-no!" Tamaki says flustered and embarrassed. The other hosts look at him knowing better than to believe him. Tamaki quickly gets down to business. "All right, men! Kyoya and I went to visit Kuro this weekend and it just so happened that her grandparents were visiting. This also means that Kuro happened to be in a dress-"

"What?!" The twins cut Tamaki off in surprise, "She was wearing a dress?! Did you get pictures?!"

Tamaki takes on his doting fatherly tone. "No, I wish I had. She looked quite pretty. I knew she would look better in a dress." The twins wear conflicting expressions on their faces. "But anyway," Tamaki continues, "Her grandparents were quite sour and her older brother is a monster! They were awful to her! No one deserves that kind of life! My plan is to piece her family back together! Once we do that, then she won't be in as much pain, and will have a more agreeable attitude! What do you think?" Tamaki looks at all the hosts expectantly.

Everyone thinks on Tamaki's proposition for a minute. Then Honey speaks up, "I'm in! I don't want Kuro-chan to be sad!"

"Me either." Mori agrees with his cousin.

"Well, she is my friend. It wouldn't be right to not help her," Haruhi thinks aloud.

"We're in! We can't stand to see Kuro unhappy," the twins join in enthusiastically.

Kyoya is the only host who hasn't replied to the proposal. The other hosts look at him expectantly. Feeling their gaze, Kyoya, without looking up from his writing, sighs and says, "As long as Miss Kurosawa still does her part for the game, it doesn't matter to me."

"Yay! We're all on board! So, any ideas how we should execute this operation?" Tamaki asked. No one offered any ideas.

* * *

I still have a bit of a bruise on my cheek from my forced contact with the floor. Thanks Ichirou. I was making sure to keep my bangs on my left side over it as much as possible. It worked pretty well up until now. All it took was my momentary absentmindedness. I had taken my glasses off to clean them, and had pulled my bangs away from my face a little bit. That was when Kaoru noticed the unusual coloration on my left cheek from across the lunch table.

"Kuro, what happened to your cheek?" He asked out of cautionary concern.

I mentally curse my forgetfulness. "What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb.

"It looks like there's something on your cheek," Kaoru tries to clarify.

"My cheek is fine," I reply stiffly. It isn't actually. It does feel quite sore whenever I move my jaw.

My coarse tone attracts the attention of Yuki and Hikaru who were exchanging jokes. "Is everything okay?" Yuki asks. Hikaru looks at me with mild concern.

Before I can reply, Kaoru answers in my place. "I'm not sure. I thought I saw some strange coloration on Kuro's cheek, but she's denying it."

"You probably just saw a shadow," I try to play it off.

"Okay…" Kaoru doesn't seem convinced. Yuki and Hikaru look at me for a few moments and then go back to their pun war.

"I'm fine. What were we talking about again?" I ask Kaoru, changing the subject.

He looks at me for a few moments seemingly searching my face for clues. He then cautiously answers, "Our game. We were talking about the character designs."

"Ah, right. You said you drew up a few designs, right?" I ask.

Kaoru nods. "I don't have my sketchbook with me at the moment, but I'll be sure to send them to you. On a different note, are you free this afternoon? I need to talk to you about something." His face looks calm, but there is definitely worry in his voice.

I look away from him. I feel like I know what he's going to ask about. I don't want to talk about it though. On the other hand, he'll be more suspicious if I decline. I answer, "I don't have anything planned." It's not really an answer, but I don't know what else to say.

He smiles gently. "Great. I'll meet you at the Music Room door after club hours."

* * *

Kaoru brought me to a secluded hallway after the meeting. It is quiet, but not really peaceful. This is probably because my nerves are racing a mile a minute. "Kuro, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I'm worried about you," Kaoru confessed. "I really want to help you, if I can. You just have to tell me what's going on." He places his hands on my shoulders.

I sigh and curse under my breath. "Kaoru, I told you, my grandparents aren't exactly sweet. Not to mention, Tamaki and Kyoya showing up didn't exactly help the situation." I know he wasn't just asking about what happened this past weekend. I just can't tell him about Ichirou. If Ichirou knew I'd told anyone…

"Kuro, that's not what I meant. Something's been bothering you since I met you. You're my friend. I want to make sure you're okay. Please tell me so I-" I cut him off.

"Kaoru, I _can't_ tell you! I don't want you to get hurt too!" I yell at him without thinking. He stares at me. I realize what I just said. "Shit," I mutter under my breath.

"Is Ichirou really that bad?" Kaoru tentatively asks.

I stare at him, shocked. "How did you…" Kaoru, who looks as though he just registered what he said, is at a loss for words.

Shakily, he manages to form a reply. "Tamaki was ranting this morning about how awful your brother is. I could also see the tension and mistrust between you and your brother the other day…" he trails off, thinking he explained well enough. I look away from him. I'm not really sure how I feel. It's dangerous that they all know. But, at the same time, it's kind of nice not carrying the burden alone. "Look Kuro, we're all on your side. We don't completely understand what's going on, but we're here for you," he tries to reassure me.

"Are you all idiots? Why can't you guys seem to mind your own business? You'd be a lot safer that way! Now do yourselves a favor and stay out of this!" My frustration lashes out at Kaoru through my words. I storm off and start to head home. Kaoru calls out my name but doesn't pursue me. At least he knows not to push it.

The hosts seem to have noses as strong and stubborn as a bloodhound's. The best thing for me to do right now is limit the opportunities for Ichirou to harm them. I suppose the only interaction I should have with them is when I'm working on the game. This will be tough, especially because of how stubborn they are.

They've all become too close to my heart…

* * *

Kyou absentmindedly stocks the shelves of the ramen aisle. His thoughts wander to Shou, stocking the snacks a few aisles away. Shou had been acting strangely for several days, but Kyou's not sure what's wrong. Shou was always so talkative, but now he's quiet and withdrawn. He's seemed distracted and stressed, and, Kyou thinks, a little lost. Kyou gave him concerned looks several times, but each time Shou shrugged them off. It's time to confront Shou before he gets any worse.

After their shift ends, Kyou catches up to his friend as he walks down the sidewalk. Before Shou can say anything, Kyou lets him know how concerned he is. "You've been all mopey lately. It's time you told me what's up," Kyou says in his signature, straight-forward manner.

Shou looks at his best friend guiltily. "Um, well, you, ah, know how when Kuro was telling us about her family's situation, she mentioned that dead kid in Belgium? Well, I uh, may have been one of the reasons the story hasn't blown up the media."

Kyou thinks for a second. "I don't get it. Isn't that a good thing?"

Remarkably, Shou looks even more sheepish than before. "That outcome in itself is good. But the way I went about it is complicated." He pauses to take a shaky breath. "I made a deal with one of the Ootori sons. He's skilled at negotiating and he has influence. I offered to work for him in exchange for keeping the story under locks." He pauses to breathe again.

"You're stressed about…the deal? I think I'm still confused."

"I'm not quite finished explaining." Kyou nods at Shou to continue. "The other day, Kuro came to the Ootori's house. I happened to be working that night. I opened the door and that's when I started panicking. I don't want her to know, Kyou. You know how she is about being helped. I haven't told her yet why I work for Kyoya Ootori. I can't tell her. I-I…" Shou's deep brown eyes well up with tears. Kyou isn't sure what to do. How to react. What to say.

"Shou…"

Shou wipes his eyes on his sleeve. "Hold on. It gets worse." He rubs his nose on his other sleeve. "I also found out that she's become close with those twins that were spying on her. Kyou, I don't know who she is anymore. Those people at her school have changed her. She doesn't tell us things like she used to. I just…I just want our Kuro back." He bursts into tears on the deserted sidewalk. Kyou awkwardly pulls him into a hug, not sure what else to do.

"We'll figure everything out, Shou. It'll work out. I promise," Kyou quietly says in his best friend's ear.

He's just not sure what to tell his boyfriend…

* * *

 _So…uh…Yeah, I really don't know what to say. I will most definitely finish this fic, but I really have no idea how long it will take. I have a lot planned to stuff in here…Uh, so…I hope that cliffhanger isn't too hard to bear, but sorry if it is! It was necessary, I swear! Well, anyway, please do leave me a review. It means a lot when you do. It was because I got one that I was motivated to get this chapter finished. It got me going again, so thank you to whichever "Guest" it was that left it! Again, I hope to have the next one out soon-ish, but I will make no promises! (I won't bother making excuses for "Errand Boy"…It's done when it's done.)_


End file.
